Say Goodbye
by Naty17
Summary: Jamie is heartbroken when he finds out Tina was cheating on him with Kurt. But was there more to her decision? Was it for his own good? There's obviously something she's not telling him, but does he really want to know? Sorry 4 crappy summary. one-shot


Don't Look Back

One-shot based on based on a Korean music video. I really hope you all like it! Oh, and if anyone can tell me the name of the song, you get… uh… free virtual cookies, and a request for… something! Yay! Oh, and, sorry for any mistakes, the auro-correcter isn't working (stupid French computers!). Oh, and, BTW, I decided that Kurt and Joe aren't related in this version. And the « world », as they called it, is more like a city. Oh, and it changes POV a lot. I mean, A LOT. Ok, so… enjoy!

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

I put the promise ring (1) on her finger.

« Promise to love me forever? »

« I promise. »

*Flashback OVER*

I watched as she put that same ring around Kurt's finger. She obviously didn't take that promise too seriously.

« Oh goddess… » Joe whispered, once he saw the scene in front of us.

Dan and Blue finally saw too. Both of them were trying to make me leave, but I stood there, staring. How could she cheat on me? Kurt was the closest thing I had to a best friend. How could he do this to me?

Tina left, and I stormed over to Kurt.

« Dude! What the hell? »

Kurt turned to me.

« What? »

« What are you doing to **my **girlfriend? »

Kurt smiled an evil smile. « Aw, is Jamie jealous? »

« I have the right to be! »

Kurt walked up right in front of me.

« Let's face it Jamie. She chose me over you. »

« She would never! She loves me, not you! »

Kurt lowered himself so we were face to face.

« She **loved **you. But I guess you just weren't good enough for her. »

And that's when I lost it. I punched him square in the jaw. Kurt stumbled back, obviously surprised by my actions. It didn't take long for him to recover, though, and he lunged for me, and punched me back. Joe and Blue rushed over and held Kurt back, while Dan pinned me to the wall.

« Go! » Blue yelled to Kurt. « Oh, and some advice? Don't let Jamie see you smothering his girlfriend next time! »

They let Kurt go, and he took one last look at me, before walking away slowly.

Dan let go of me, and I walked away in the opposite direction, wiping away the blood from my mouth.

As soon as I got home, I rushed to the bathroom, and released my anger by punching the mirror. Shards of glass flew everywhere, and my knuckle was bleeding badly, but right now, I couldn't care less. She cheated on me. She chose Kurt over me. And that was what hurt the most out of it all.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dan, Blue, Joe, and I hopped in the car, and drove to the hotel Tina stayed at (2). We drove in the indoor parking lot, and I caught something I shouldn't have. There, on one side, was Kurt helping Tina into his car.<p>

Our car was still driving, but I didn't care. I oppened the door, and jumped out, stomping over to Kurt's car. I jumped onto a hood, and slid over, closer to the window.

Tina's eyes were wide with shock, but Kurt was just smirking. As if his goal in life was for me to hate him, he slid his arm around Tina's shoulder.

« Him? Tina, out of all people, why him? »

Joe and Blue pulled me off the hood of the car before any damage could be done.

« Sorry Jamie! » Kurt yelled out. « She just can't resist my charm! »

« Shut up, Kurt, or else we'll let him go after you! » yelled Blue, who was struggling to hold me back. Kurt just laughed, and Tina looked on the verge of tears.

Together, my friends and I left Kurt and Tina be.

* * *

><p>« Tina, are you sure you want to keep doing this? » Kurt asked me softly. No, I didn't. But I had to. For Jamie's sake. A tear slid down my cheek.<p>

« How do you think he'll react? You know, when he finds out? » I asked.

Kurt sighed. « Honestly, he's so unpredictable, I don't know what he'll do. He will be pissed though, but that's all I know. »

I looked out of the window, at the rain that was falling softly outside the parking lot. I may not like it, but if it meant he wouldn't be too upset, I knew I'd have to do it.

* * *

><p>Later that same day, Jamie was walking down the path to his farm. People were rushing in the opposite direction. Tina smiled, as she saw him, but soon after the smile came, it dissapeared. He looked weak, very weak, as if he were going to pass out, and he kept on being body checked.<p>

Tina sat on the ground, and wept. She knew she was the reason he was so miserable, and i twas heart wrenching. She couldn't do it. But she had to try.

* * *

><p>I came home late that night. I had seen Tina and Kurt kiss, and it made my heart shatter.<p>

I grabbed my pillow, and tore it in half, the feathers flying out everywhere. I was fuming, and I smashed a vase beside me, as a few tears slid down my cheeks.

The phone rang. I picked it up, and threw it across the room.

I flipped over the kitchen table, and all the dishes that were on it smashed into pieces.

I took a few books from my bookshelf, and threw them in random directions. Another vase caught my attention, and I smashed it into the ground as well.

I went on like that for an hour or two, until there was nothing left to destroy.

I knelt on the floor, and started bawling my eyes out. I loved Tina more then anything in the world… but she didn't love me back.

It would cost a fortune to replace everything I had broken, but I didn't care. All I cared about, was that she had betrayed me, and had broken what I had tried to keep intact. She was the only one who could make my heart beat.

So now what?

* * *

><p>Joe, Dan, and Blue watched their friend destroy everything. Yes, they knew Tina's secret. Did they think i twas a good idea? No, not at all. And this had just proven it.<p>

Joe looked in the mirror, that had been smashed as well. It had some bight red liquid running down. Jamie's blood. He knew that if this kept going, Jamie would probably end up dead.

* * *

><p>I lay down in bed, unnable to sleep. It was only 3 :00 pm, yet I couldn't find anything else better to do. Dan had told me everything that had happened at Jamie's house, and I felt guiltier then ever.<p>

« But there's nothing you can do… » a voice said inside my head.

I sat up, and ran my hands through my hair. When I lowered my hands, though, what I saw made me cry out in shock. There, between my fingers, was a long strand of my hair, that had fallen out.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Tina was sitting in a hospital, gazing out the window. Joe, Blue, Dan, and Kurt were all with her.<p>

Just then, the nurse, Gina, walked in. « Tina, you have two options. You can either live with the symptoms, and maybe last another two weeks or so, or you can just get it over with. »

Tina turned her gaze back out the window. « Just get it over with… » she said dully.

* * *

><p>« Just get it over with… »<p>

This wasn't right. He knew that. Tina's plan to help Jamie would probably just make him suffer more.

He was watching everything from the door.

« Alright. The docters will be here any minute. »

This wasn't right! But he would try and make it right.

Joe thought back to when he was watching Jamie destroy his own house. He thought back to the mirror in the room, with Jamie's blood dripping down slowly. That thought erased any doubts he had, as he flipped open his cell-phone, and dialed Jamie's number.

* * *

><p>Jamie felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.<p>

« Hello? »

« Jamie, you have to come to the hospital, now! » sounded Joe's voice through the phone.

« Why? »

« Because, we've all been lying to you all along. »

« What? »

« Tina never cheated on you, she actually has cancer, and is about to take a surgery RIGHT NOW so she can die peacefully. She made it look like she was cheating on you so you would be angry at her instead of upset.»

That was all Jamie needed to hear. He started sprinting to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Joe watched as the docters started rolling Tina's hospital bed away to another room. He just hoped Jamie would make it on time…<p>

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, Jamie arrived at the hospital, he ran up the stairs to where Joe said Tina would be.<p>

He was just running down a hall, when he turned the corner, and stopped short. There, was Kurt. They walked by each other slowly, when, all of a sudden, Kurt grabbed Jamie's hand. Jamie turned around to face him.

« I'm sorry for lying. » Kurt said sadly. « She really did love you. » And with that, he turned away, and kept walking.

Jamie looked in the palm of his hand. Sitting there was a small silver band; the promise ring.

Jamie clutched the ring tightly to his chest, and didn't stop the tears that wear coming out.

He rushed into the waiting room, where Joe, Dan, and Blue were sitting, heads in their hands.

* * *

><p>Dan heard footsteps, and looked up. There was Jamie.<p>

He stood up, and put his hands on Jamie's shoulders.

« I'm sorry, Jamie. You're too late. »

* * *

><p>Tina stared at the big machine above her.<p>

« Don't worry, Tina, you won't feel a thing. » Gina assured her.

But, despite all that was happening, tears started forming in the corners of Tina's eyes.

« Jamie should be here… » she thought to herself. « I was wrong… Jamie deserved to know… »

A tear slid down her cheek. Her **last** tear.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours that Jamie had been waiting, when suddenly, the doors to the emergency room flew open. All four of the young men sitting there stood up, and Jamie rushed to Tina's side. Her eyes were closed, and she lay there motionless.<p>

« She hasn't passed yet. Her heart is still beating. »

But Jamie couldn't speak. His vision started blurring. He could hear the girl's heartbeat.

« Boum boum. Boum boum. Boum boum... »

When all of a sudden, it stopped.

Jamie lowered his face onto her lifeless body, and sobbed quietly…

_**Oh, my girl.  
>I cry, cry.<br>You're my all  
>Say goodbye<br>Oh, my love  
>Don't lie, lie<br>You're my heart  
>Say goodbye...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I had the song stuck in my head, and since it's Korean, I can't understand a word (unless you look at the translation). It was pretty frustrating, so I made this based off the video. Oh yeah, I forgot you don't even know what the song is! I wonder if any of you will be able to guess…?<em>

_If it's too hard to understand, what happened was that Tina had cancer, or something, and she pretended to cheat on Jamie with Kurt so he would be angry at her, and wouldn't take it too hard that she died. Then, Joe calls Jamie and tells him about everything, and Tina's about to take an operation to make her die peacefully, instead of having to live with the cancer. Jamie runs over to the hospital to try and change her mind, but when he gets there, she's already taking the surgery, and when she comes back out, her heart finally stops beating. The last lines are the lyrics at the end of the song, so no, it wasn't just randomly put in there._

_If you want a clue on what the song is, go to my profile, and look on my updates. Somewhere on there, you should see the name of the band. Good luck! Oh, and happy Easter!_

* * *

><p>(1) Apparently, a promise ring to promise love. Nah, IDK, just… figure it out. You give it to someone you love.<p>

(2) Yeah, in the video, they're in some sort of parking lot, so I decided that Tina lives in a huge hotel, where there is an indoor parking lot.


End file.
